Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles
by NebThauDragmire
Summary: Another side to everyone's favorite Narayan.  Unfortunatly, the truth is more frightening than the Stranger ever imagined. . .
1. The NonExistent Wristwatch

**These are just a collection of thoughts I had about Exile. I might make it multi-chapter, but they'd be really short, so I dunno. . . I guess I'll do it anyway.**

**As always, I own nothing but my own version of the Stranger.**

Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles

Part One

The Non-Existent Wristwatch

He'd been pacing there for about an hour. I know. I've been watching him.

Why? I'm bored and frustrated. When (if?) I get back to Tohmahna, I am _so_ complaining to Atrus about the difficulty of the puzzles here. And I'm still on the same Age I arrived at! So here I am, watching this freaky guy pace back and forth with that book.

I don't even know his name! All I know is, he's got something against Atrus. Just like Sirrus and Achenar had something against Atrus, and Ghen had something against Atrus. Cripes, how is it that he's still alive?

Oh! Hide! He's coming this way! I duck behind the door window. I hear his footsteps. They stop. I take a peek through the window. He's. . . just standing there. Then, he lifts his arm and looks at his wrist. I look there, too. Nothing. It's kinda like he's looking at a wristwatch. Except there isn't one.

Wow. Not only is this guy dangerous, but he seems to be a few pages short of a Linking Book. And I'm stuck here with him. Great.


	2. Yeah, I Look Just Like Him

-1**This comes from playing Exile at Midnight on sugar. Which means, I'm responding to everything Saavedro says/does. It gets quite entertaining.**

**My Stranger belongs to me! Yay! But nothing else does. Darn.**

Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles

Part Two

Yeah, I Look Just Like Him

This is the dumbest elevator I have ever been in.

Usually, elevators have a door to get out of, right? Well not this time. There's another door behind this one. Locked, of course. And I see Crazy Man With Non-Existent Wristwatch through the window and across the room. Now he's carrying the book and a hammer. Great. Mr. Fix-It has arrived.

"Atrus? Is that you?"

It appears that Mr. Fix-It is missing more pages than I thought. And he's blind. Because, of course, I look like a fortyish-looking male. Notice the sarcasm here.

"Dude, no," I say through the glass window, "I'm a fifteen-year-old girl. Do I _look_ like Atrus to you?"

He doesn't answer. He just continues on his rant (calling me Atrus several more times).

And I still can't get in the room.


	3. AIHWLTFMFE

**This chapter is dedicated to my one-and-only reviewer, dreemun, who reminded me about this particular event. Gotta love it.**

**I own my version of The Stranger. That's it.**

Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles

Part Three

As If He Wasn't Loosing These FireMarbles Fast Enough

I'm still watching him. I'm NOT stalking him! I'm just watching him. I'm bored still. I walked back up to the top of the cliff and found him still in there, pacing and muttering (though what, I can't tell). Such things are lost through two windows and two doors.

Currently, he was just pacing back and forth, 'round and 'round and 'round and-

HOLY SON OF A SQUEE!

He's hitting himself over the head with the Releeshahn book! Oww. . . I mean, that thing has metal bindings and crap! And a lock! A big, metal lock! And he's hitting himself over the head with it!. . . . Well, actually, he's hitting himself in the face with it, kinda like those monks did in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Which was amusing on screen, but not in real life!

. . .Ok, yes it is. But, I mean, it's like he's forcibly ripping the pages out of that Linking Book of his Mind! He's losing brain cells!

I would go help him if I wasn't laughing so hard.


	4. Addiction, Part One

-1**I just now found out about this one. Yeah, it doesn't have to do directly with Saavedro. Obviously, I'm going to have to take a bit of creative license with this one in order to tie it to him. Plus, the concept is just hilarious.**

Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles

Part Four

Addiction, Part One

I'm climbing back down again. I don't care _how_ bored I am. I'm not spending another hour watching that psycho. So far, he's looked at his "wristwatch" seventeen times, bashed his face in with Releeshahn twelve times, and started yelling six times.

It must be noted that this all occurred within the past hour. I didn't keep track before that. I can only shudder at the though of what's been going on over the past six hours I've been here.

Standing in his room, I'm trying to find a source of entertainment. His desk appears to have something of interest. I believe it's a plant. Or some sort of aquatic creature. it looks like a Venus Fly Trap with a shell. Glancing over, I spy two wires near two tentacle root things. Hehe.

The plant doesn't like that. And, apparently, I've robbed it of a meal. Laughing to myself, I take another look around the room. Something shiny near the floor catches my eye. I sit on the floor to get a better look.

"What. The. Duck."

I'm holing a PEZ dispenser. An actual PEZ dispenser. Here. On J'nanin. On an Age totally devoid of candy or any device for making candy. There shouldn't even be _plastic _here!

Looking around further, I find a huge stash of PEZ candy wrappers. Amounting to about, oh, twenty years worth of PEZ. That's a lot of PEZ. There's all different kinds, too. There's lemon, orange, some other weird flavors that only come out for holidays and movie premiers. . . but no grape. Not a single grape wrapper. I look in one of the larger drawers, on a hunch. It was completely filled, no joke, with wrapped PEZ. I look in another drawer. More PEZ. All the rest of the drawers in the room are filled with PEZ.

I had to check something. I opened his journal for the first time (I didn't want to before). Skimming through it, I not only found out his name (Saavedro. Weird), I couldn't find a page that didn't mention PEZ. He even called it PEZ!

Oh, Maker, I was dealing with a psychopathic, hell-bent, Atrus-hating PEZ addict.


	5. Character Development!

-1**Yeah, this chapter really isn't funny, and it doesn't have anything to do with Saavedro. But his paintings were worth commenting on. Plus, it is a fanfiction, and we need character development. Even if it's not the main character. My best Sirrus-loving buddy, Three-Eyed Squirrels, will enjoy this chapter, I think :P.**

Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles

Part Five

A Temporary Character Jump,

In Which We Learn About The Stranger's Older Sibling

Getting through the Ages of this place is easier than I thought it would be. It was like Hansel and Gretel, except I'm following PEZ wrappers instead of crumbs.

The first Age I decide to visit is Edanna. I think it will be quite pleasant. Y'know, a merry stroll through the forest.

Haha. Merry stroll through the forest indeed.

The mosquitoes here are enough to drive you batty, and I swear that plant over there tried to eat me. But I have officially fallen in love with Squees. More than before, I mean. I think I will try to catch one and bring it to Atrus. Perhaps he could make a cage for me. . .

Suddenly, I find myself saying hello to the forest floor. I don't know how I got there. Looking around, I spy a root sticking up from the ground. I stand up and kick said offending root, nearly throwing myself off balance. As I swing wildly around, I spy something else interesting. It's a picture. Regaining balance, I walk over to take a closer look.

It's of two men, one in red and one in blue, holding books while people around them stare in awe and . . . fear?

I know them. . . at least, from decription. They're Sirrus and Achenar, Atrus' sons. My sister told me about them, from when she was on Myst. Looking closer at Sirrus, I remember that my sister had a huge crush on him for a while. At least, that's what I think. She denies it. But I think she did. She blushes every time his name is mentioned. I don't care if I'm fifteen! I know it's immature, but I'll go around the house sometime chanting, "Lexie loves Sirrus! Lexie loves Sirrus!", at which point she will proceed to attempt to kill me. What's the bid deal here? They're close enough in age! He's twenty-seven (or rather, was twenty-seven) and she was twenty-five. . . but I guess the whole evil thing got in the way of the pending relationship. Darn it. Oh yeah, and there is that whole "Being dead" thing. Again, darn it.


	6. Addiction, Part Two

-1**Yay! We're back to Saavedro! And what's this? I sense actual plot and semi-intelligence! Wow! Didn't know that was possible!**

Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles

Part Six

Addiction, Part Two

I like this place! Y'know, except for the fact that it's freezing cold and kinda dead looking. Oh, and the crazy guy is here. Saavedro. He talks to himself. But at least now he knows that I'm not Atrus. He's not happy about that fact. I think his blood sugar finally crashed after eating all that PEZ.

So now I'm sitting here having fun watching the clouds float by. It's peaceful here. The silence is only broken by Squeebrain back there throwing them in his little metal house thing, which I am leaning against. It's really well timed, too. I listen. It's goes something like this:

Step, step, step, step, CRASH, angry words, step, step, step, step, CRASH, angry words, step step. . .

Well, you get the idea. Wow, I'm bored. I dig into my bag and pull out one of many packets of PEZ. I unwrapped it a bit to forcefully, though. The whole packet ripped, scattering PEZ pieces all over the place. The pacing/crashing stops abruptly. Oh. . . I think I'm in trouble. That was a little loud. I don't thing my rather loud curses helped, either.

The door flings open, revealing an angry Saavedro. His head whips around, trying to find me. I make myself as small as possible. Maybe he won't see me. Oops. Or not. His eyes settle on mine, and I really, really want to look away, but I can't. His eyes travel from my face to the mangled PEZ wrapper in my hand. Oh god. He's an addict! I forgot! I'm dead. I'm soooo dead-

"What are you doing with those?"

"I. . . uh. . . I'm eating them?"

His eyes return to my face. He glares. I quickly dig into my bag, pulling out the special Star Wars PEZ that I was saving. It was a really special flavor. It kinda tasted like a weird Pepsi-Root Beer combo, which was good in it's own way. I shakily handed it to Saavedro. Maybe he won't kill me now? Death by hammer isn't appealing.

He doesn't grab it with enough force to break my wrist, like I had though. He just took it. He didn't stomp back in the house, either. He walked back in, closing the door softly. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

That'd been close! I think I'll find a way to get out of here now. I don't want to have to give any more of the special Star Wars PEZ to the psycho.


	7. The End: Bonding Through PEZ

-1**Ahh. . . the end of the crazy tale of Saavedro's insanity. I like this chapter for no particular crazy. It's not really funny, it's just. . . odd. Like someone changed the colors on a picture and you're trying to figure out what's wrong. Ok, bad analogy.**

Saavedro's Lost FireMarbles

Part Seven

Bonding Through PEZ

Or,

The End

I cried. I admit, I did. I had to trap him! I knew he wouldn't give me Releeshahn if I didn't! And he cried. He cried for his family, his home. . .and now, I have the book. I have the Tohmanah linking book. I could leave. But I can't. I can't leave him here.

So I switch the lever around. I walk back up to the top, thinking about what I'm doing. I know. I need to free him. And so I turn the power back on. He sits up suddenly. Getting to his feet, he looks slowly around him. He's free, and it shows in his face as he turns to me. The years and pain dropped from his face, and I get a glimpse of what he must have been like before all this.

He doesn't try to speak. He just waves. I wave back. Saavedro turns to go back to the gondola, then stops. He pulls something out of him pocket, looking at it for a few moments. Then, he threw it at me. I let out a yelp, assuming he was making one last ditch attempt to do some damage. But I still caught the dang thing, thinking it to be a rock. But it wasn't. It was that frog-type PEZ dispenser I found in his room on J'nanin. It was special to him, I think. I look up to thank him, but he's already gone.

Smiling, I open the Tohmanah book Time to go home. With the PEZ dispenser clutched firmly in my hand, I linked.

The first person I saw when arriving was Catherine, who shouted to Atrus and. . . Alexandra? Oh. . . crap. . . my sister's here. Damn.

I now find my vision blocked by my thirty-five year old sister. I think Atrus called her as soon as I left. She soon confirmed this in her ten minute rant about safety and Linking Books and how I was going to die and how glad she was that I'm alive and how much James was worrying. James is my older brother. He's twenty two.

Anyway, I eventually wiggled out of her grasp long enough to hand Atrus Releeshahn. He seemed rather shocked that I had got it back, but he's better now. He's smiling! Yay! And then he started lecturing me about safety and Linking Books and how glad he was that I'm alive and how much he and Catherine were worrying.

I just grinned. When the two of them stopped ranting/lecturing/fretting, they asked me for my story.

"Well, it all started when I found all this PEZ. . ."

**Wh00t! It's over! I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it! Please leave a review or something! Shorah!**


End file.
